


Creepy Incest Twins – Yeah, it’s a thing now

by gigi42



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi42/pseuds/gigi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison never expected to feel this way. She never expected anything to happen but when it did, she didn’t know what was supposed to happen next. Thankfully, her brother had some ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creepy Incest Twins – Yeah, it’s a thing now

**Author's Note:**

> During spoilers I noticed some people had their judgy pants on and was all ‘so whose gonna write creepy incest twins fic’ and hey, yeah to quote ‘NYSNC – it’s gonna be me.

 

If Madison had to pinpoint where it all started, it all went back to the summer that Mason wanted to have his own room. Sure, it’d been a little odd for them to share for so long but they were always two peas in a pod and they’d complained every time their parents had even suggested separate rooms. That changed when Mase turned thirteen. The extra long showers and locked bedroom door were a mystery to Madison. However, everything became clear when her brother sighed like a loon over one of their friends, Heather.

“She’s so cute. Do you think she likes me?” Madison had rolled her eyes at the squeaky-husk of his breaking voice, the pieces of the puzzle finally falling into place. It was less than two weeks later that Mason opted out of their room, and then spent an inordinately long time in there by himself apparently, “Doing nothing! God, go away Maddie!” It was infuriating. They’d always hung out together. His friends were her friends and vice versa. They did everything together but now, she’d been cut off and though she hated to admit it, she was pissed.

It took her another few weeks of burning with rage at her core and crying into her pillow before she figured out why she felt the way she did. It was jealousy and it was ugly. Her lip curled when Heather was around only because Mason followed her everywhere like a puppy. She sneered when he came to her, flopping onto her bed and pouting over Heather not noticing him. Every comment from him was met with an acidic retort from her. She hated it. She hated Heather but most of all, she hated him.

“She doesn’t like you because she’s _my_ friend. Not _yours_. Get your own friends. God!”

That was the start of what their whole family still refers to as ‘the dark times’. Madison went on a mission to become an individual. Everything that had always been shared was cast aside. Their friends were carved up between them, their possessions sliced and diced into piles of mine and ugh, _yours_. Their last year of junior high became a battlefield as they duked it out over which clubs they could join which were off-limits. Cheerleading remained their only shared activity at school and adding to Madison’s displeasure, they were often paired together because the head cheerleader thought they were, “So in tune with each other on the field, like, physically”.

By the time they graduated, they’d turned fourteen and Mason had had his first girlfriend, his first kiss and apparently gotten to second base with a much more developed Heather. Madison on the other hand, had gone to three school dances with three different boys who had, in varying degrees of success, tongued her ear, stuck a hand up her shirt and given her a hickey. None of which raised her temperature in the slightest. She put it down to the fact that they’d all been friends of her brother’s and that maybe she just couldn’t see them in a romantic light.

In an effort to meet new people, Madison put her foot down about summer camp. “I’m not going to Wapakoneta again. No way! I’m tired of everyone treating us like we’re one person! Like, why do people even have to know that we’re related?”

Mason had fixed her with his big green puppy dog eyes and asked sadly, “You don’t want people to know that I’m your brother?”

“No, no, Mase. I just… I just want to be my own person.”

“If you go somewhere different, can I come too?”

Madison had sighed. That was the opposite of what she wanted. She’d rolled her eyes and begrudgingly said, “Fine. Okay. Whatever.”

That’s how they ended up at a camp in a different county the summer before high school, with Madison registered under her mom’s maiden name and Mason looking slightly awkward, trying to keep his distance from her.

It was the first time that Madison found friends that knew absolutely nothing about her brother, and she kept it that way, saying only that he was at a different summer camp. She revelled in it. Unsurprisingly, she also enjoyed the way that her roommates, Naomi, Kennedy and Gracie preened for the boys, garnering attention for them all. Thankfully none of them were very interested in Mason, more so in the older boys at camp, although they were quick to note that he spent a lot of time staring at them, Maddie in particular.

She kept tabs on her brother, of course. He’d befriended his bunkmates like she knew he would, becoming close with Todd quickly, perhaps bonding over their combined growth spurts that had them standing tall like weeds amongst the campers. She often found herself watching Mason, only half-listening to her friends as they went on about one of the dreamy counsellors. She liked the way the muscles in his back moved when he stretched and she found her eyes drawn to his shoulders, broader now that he was growing into his body. Sometimes, she compared his body to hers noting their lean legs and milky skin. Lying in her bunk late at night, her hand would travel up her thighs as she thought of him. Under the sheets, she’d let it drift up to her stomach, wondering what his ab’s would feel like under her hand. Eventually her touch would distract her and she’d stop actively thinking of him, simply focussing on molding her hands to her breasts and squeezing, pretending it was someone else’s touch.

The whispers came first. The unabashed looks Mason threw Madison and demure glances she would shoot back only fuelled the rumors of mutual crushes. It didn’t take long before both groups of friends teased and cajoled them into hanging out together, before working together to strand them in a rowboat on the lake.

“They’re watching us,” Madison had complained, looking over her shoulder to the shoreline where their friends failed miserably to hide behind a single tree.

“Who cares. I’m just glad to be with you.” Mason took her hand and held onto it. His stupidly long lashes fluttered downward, watching as her fingers worked to interlace them together.

“I missed you,” she’d confessed.

“I love you,” he’d said. In the moonlight, he’d looked up at her with such raw want that she’d forgotten he was her brother. When his eyes had flickered down to her lips, she’d given in to her own desires and pressed forward, letting their lips met in a brief kiss.

Mason was surprised, there was no doubt about it. He’d sat there stunned for more seconds that Madison could think to count. But just when she’d thought she’d made a huge mistake, he reached for her, cupping her neck, drawing her in, his soft lips against hers, his tongue slipping in to taste. Madison had gripped his elbow, holding on to the only person who could keep her tethered in the boat as her heart soared. From the shore there was a whoop of joy and laughter. As her brother broke away to breathe, Madison had looked skyward and wondered if there was anyone else on Earth who was as perfect for her as Mase.

Their time at the camp was a re-discovery of each other as individuals. They liked different sodas; Madison preferred peanut butter on her Graham crackers whereas Mason preferred S’mores. They friends tittered behind their hands whenever they leaned in to kiss and grumbled when they went off into the woods to have a few minutes of uninterrupted making out.

“Do we have to stop when we go back home?” Madison had asked as her brother's hand slid under her shirt, creeping up her waist, gently tickling her with her back to a huge tree. Mason pressed against her, letting her feel how turned he was. He’d licked into her mouth before panting into the crook of her neck.

“We’ll just have to be careful.” His hand stopped as it came to rest over her bra. He squeezed experimentally.

“Yeah. Yeah. Please. C’mon, Mase, touch me.” Her voice had dropped to a throaty whisper as his fingers dipped beneath the cup, fingertips clumsily finding her nipple. His hips stuttered against hers and she’d taken his hand, showing him exactly what she wanted. “Here, Mase. Touch me.” She pressed his fingertips against the seam of her damp pants and ground against him until the sound of voices drifted too close to them.

Life became easier after that summer. The hatchet had been well and truly buried between them and their parents marvelled at how well they were getting along, pleased that they were back to lounging all over each other’s bed and whispering in each other’s ears as they had when they’d been little kids. High school came and with it, the cheerleading squad. It took them most of that first year to figure out how they fit together at school and how to keep other people from asking too many questions at parties. But when they transferred to McKinley in their sophomore year, Mason made sure to keep her on his arm between classes like they were a couple and it worked, keeping others from asking them out. Plus it was only an added benefit that McKinley had a strict no PDA policy. It meant that they could use the fact that they were siblings to push the boundaries of touching in the hallways. Sure, they garnered an unsavoury nickname but Madison couldn’t care a less. In fact, she revelled in it. After all, Creepy Incest Twins wasn’t _that_ far from the truth.

“You don’t think she was that hot, do you?” Madison lifted herself up from where she’d been dozing on Mason’s bare chest. She looked him in the eye, questioning him about the way he’d looked at Santana the day before.

“Jealous much?” He said with a smug smile, his arms wrapped around her tightly, squashing her breasts against him as she wriggled in protest.

“You didn’t deny it,” she pointed out, slipping a leg over his hip to straddle him. She pushed up off his chest, sitting up and sweeping her leaking pussy over his belly.

“Aw, Maddie. There’s no one I find sexier than you.” He chuckled and pulled at her wrists playfully until her long dark brown hair fell across her face. “You’re the only one for me.” Behind her, his cock stiffened against her backside. She freed a hand and cupped his cheek, slapping it lightly before sliding her hand into his curls. Her grip tightened, pulling his hair, forcing his chin up.  

“Prove it.”

Mason all but growled as he tugged her wrist, sending her sprawling against him. He rolled her quickly, shifting on his knees, forcing her legs further apart. “Don’t test me.”

Madison grinned, hooking an arm around his neck as he dove in to kiss her.  “Don’t waste time,” she panted.

“Fuck,” he groaned in an awed whisper as he pushed inside her.

“You say that every time,” Madison gasped, delighting in the slick slide of him filling her up.

“You always feel so good.” His hips shifted, pulling back and pressing in again torturously slowly. “God, Maddie.”

“More,” Madison whimpered. Her fingernails dug into his back trying to pull him back to her. “ _More_ ,” she demanded. Mason’s hips barely reared back before he was slamming back in, grinding against her, driving her eyes back into her skull with every thrust. She bit and sucked at his skin, trying to keep herself from crying out as she arched up beneath him. “Just like that. Just like…. _Uh_.” She shook herself apart as he held her tight, their hips driving together instinctually until she fell slack to the bed.

Mason cradled her face, licking into her lax mouth, with his cock barely moving inside her. Her hands fell to his ass, his cheeks clenching under her fingertips as he worked himself in and out. He shuddered and thrust in faster. When he came, his mouth hovered over hers, sharing the breath between them just as they shared everything else.

In the moments after they’d come back to themselves, Madison kept him between her legs and on top of her. “I know what we should audition with,” she said. “ _Alabama, Arkansas, I do love my Ma and Pa_ , _Not the way that I do love you_ ,” she sang softly, raking her fingers through his dark hair.

Mason hummed in agreement, pressed a kiss to her cheek and sang back, “ _Well, holy moly me oh my_ , _You’re the apple of my eye, Girl, I've never loved one like you._ ”

 

 

 


End file.
